


Seabed

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Atlantica (Kingdom Hearts), KH2-Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21994873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Leon swims for it.
Relationships: Leon/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 5
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Seabed

**Author's Note:**

> Before July 6, 2006? "for orin"

Leon didn't want to admit that he was starting to enjoy himself. No longer flailing in the water while listening to Sora try to give advice through fits of laughter, being half-fish wasn't entirely bad.

Chasing Sora through reefs and across the vast sandbed, Leon almost wanted to fall behind, caught up in scenery more beautiful than he'd imagined. A shipwreck caught his eye and he did stop, glancing off at it before realizing that the current was pulling him away.

Sora grabbed his hand then, somehow sensing his curiousity as they swam together. And once inside, surrounded by aging wood and rusted metal, Leon let a different sort of curiousity get the better of him - namely how exactly Sora's altered body would react to a kiss.


End file.
